Gravity Falls & Spaceship
by HyraxKing
Summary: These are three thrilling tales told by three different authors. Full to the brim with alien invasions and spaceship action! Will you take a dive into "Gravity Falls & Spaceship"?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

 _This story was written by friend #1_

 _He does not own Gravity falls or its affiliates_.

 _There will be three different stories published by three very different authors._

 _If anyone wishes for a story to continue please leave a review._

(Possible) One Shot: Gravity Falls With Battleship

The war never seemed to end. The day the portal opened, the man who was supposed to emerge did not. Instead, the evil triangle came out with his army of villains and baddies. "Now that I am here in the physical world, the physical world will know I'm physically in the physical world!" Bill shouted as he laughed at them.

"This was not supposed to happen! I just wanted things to be the way they were meant to be!" Stan sulked into his suit, wetting it with his tears and making it so he needed to take it to the dry cleaners.

"Grunkle Stan! At the rate you are crying, you're going to need to take your suit to the dry cleaners!" Mabel pointed out, not being sad at the villain with his army of baddies but instead paying attention to the condition of her grand-uncle's clothing.

"Guys! We have a situation! There's an evil triangle with an army of baddies here to take over the world and you're worried about dry cleaning?!" Dipper yelled angrily, frustrated by his family's goofy antics.

They both gave him a cold stare as if Dipper was from another planet. "Dipper," Mabel finally stated, not letting down her stare, "you can't save the world if you don't look fabulous. Why do you think I wear a sweater every day of this gosh darn summer!" Her tone was slowly rising, the anger was growing in her voice.

"Mabel, what are you talking about?" Dipper questioned, beginning to grow worried.

"It's 100 degrees outside… celsius! I wouldn't wear a sweater out there if I didn't have a reason! I risk heatstroke and solar radiation heat cancer every day of my life, just so I can look good when the villain comes out and we save the day!"

As the siblings argued amongst themselves, Stan stood up and moved forward to confront Bill.

"You'll never get away with this, Bill! You can't defeat the power of family, and friendship! and family!" Stan shouted at the evil shape, hoping to intimidate him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed, clearly not intimidated by Stan's not-so-thoughtful speech. "You haven't even seen the crem-de-la-crem of my army! Behold, as your world lay under the shadow of my evil, wondrous, amazing… BATTLESHIP!" Suddenly, the walls of the underground corridors began to shake. The sound of screeching metal echoes throughout the room. The small circular portal's blue beaming light began to grow dim as an ominous shape approached its exit. A large behemoth of metal and machinery grew from its boundaries. Large cannons were bored into the sides, ready to fire upon unsuspecting victims. A literal boatload of villains and neer-do-wells were perched in various places among the boat, looking eager to wreak havoc upon the world.

"With this weapon of mass destruction, the world will bow before me or burn from the power of this mighty vessel!" Bill shrieked with joy as he watched his grand creation move into the physical realm.

"Kids, I think it's time we get out of here!" Stan yelled as he grabbed the two kids who were still bickering about the value of fashion in a fist-fight. They sprinted past a gang of Bill's goons, Stan occasionally socking one in the face for good measure.

"You can run, but you'll never escape! This battleship will bring and end to the world and to you along with it! You haven't just doomed yourselves, you've doomed everyone you love!" Bill once again shouted giddily and then broke into a fit of laughter immediately after. Stan charged up the stairs with both the twins under his arms, who had at this point broke into a slapfight as their bickering continued.

"If this planet doesn't explode by the end of the night, you kids are so grounded for messing with my stuff!" Stan screamed at them, which brought a quick end to their infighting.

Stan ran up the flights of stairs as quickly as his legs could take him. Once he reached the top, he dropped the twins on the ground and slammed his vending machine door closed, locking it as tight as it would go.

"That's not going to hold them for long," Mabel pointed out, "with a battleship that big, it wouldn't surprise me if it broke flew the floor."

As Stan was adding locks to his vending machine to keep his adversaries out, he froze at Mabel's words. "Kids, we need to get out of here… right now!" Stan picked up his grandnephews once again and charged out of the house, passing straight by Soos who was dutifully fixing a light bulb.

"Mr. Pines, I put that finishing touches on that new counter yesterday…"

"Soos, stop lollygagging around and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Stan screeched as he sprinted passed.

"Okay!" Soos immediately responded as he followed in Stan's footsteps.

As the ran over a nearby hill, getting as far away as possible from the house as possible, the ground beneath them began to rumble. The Mystery Shack began to crumble as a massive metal structure arose from beneath it. Bill's battleship ascended from the underground lair and flew into the sky, casting the world beneath it in darkness. Bill's laugh was loud enough to be heard past the creaking of metal and the movement of the earth as it fell into the crater it had now left behind.

"Guys, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day…" Dipper said with a tint of fear in his voice.

 _If you people wish for this story to continue simply leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

 _This story was written by friend #2_

 _He does not own Gravity falls or its affiliates_.

 _There will be three different stories published by three very different authors._

 _If anyone wishes for a story to continue please leave a review._

(Possible) One Shot: Gravity Falls With Pirateship  


"Lieutenant Mabel, wake up and report for duty!"

Mabel awoke with a start, falling from her impromptu nest made of orange crates and rum barrels. "Dipper, why can't you just let me sleep? Doesn't your sister get any special privileges?", Mabel whined while fluttering her eyes at Dipper. Dipper just sighed and cupped his face in his hands, "You know I can't do that Mabel, we can't afford to relax ever since the Pacifica family put that bounty out on us."

Mabel didn't have anything to respond with and just looked at Dipper with sad eyes as she left the storage department. It was her fault that they failed the raid on the Pacifica family's warehouse and it was even more her fault that the young heiress to the Pacifica family managed to identify her as a member of the Pine's crew.

 _If you people wish for this story to continue simply leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

 _This story was written by me_

 _He does not own Gravity falls or its affiliates_.

 _There will be three different stories published by three very different authors._

 _If anyone wishes for a story to continue please leave a review._

(Possible) One Shot: Gravity Falls With Aliens  


It was a warm Summer day when it happened. Dipper and Mabel were working on their science fair project as uncle Stan came in to tell them the bad news. Aliens. Yep it was happening. Aliens from the planet Uranus came in to deeply invade the small and quaint town of gravity falls. However Mabel and Dipper were prepared! Their so called science fair project was actually a spaceship! "Mabel get the launch pad!" yelled Dipper. Suddenly a green flash illuminated everything…

Pain. Constant and jarring pain was all that Dipper knew. A raw scream emanated from his throat. The smell of burning flesh and melted rubber surrounded him. "M-a-bel.. G-runkle Stan? Where are you!?" rasped out Dipper. His eyes watering and throat burning he tried getting to his feet. However as his back muscles contracted the searing pain only intensified. As he laid on his stomach dipper could just make out two human figures in the smoke. "Mabel! Are you alright?" Desperation filled him. Move. Please move. Slowly Dipper crawled to the bodies, pain clouding his sight. Coughing with tears flowing down his cheeks as he reached the smoking bodies…

Dipper tasted bile as the smell of burned human flesh wafted toward him. As the smoke cleared the horrifying carnage was revealed. Whatever remained of Grunkle Stan's body no longer resembled the man he once knew. Flesh charred black exposed fragments of bone and gore along side with the tattered remains of his usual outfit. However what made Dippers anus clench was his uncles face. Or rather the red and black skull that remained. Eyes widening the shocked Dipper slowly turned toward Mabel. Relief filled him when saw his sister slowly breathing in and out, noting that she was wearing her favorite sweater. "Mabel you're safe! You are alright" Dipper cried out as he worked his way toward her. Then he heard her whimpers through the crackling fires around them. Crawling over Mabel to check her over Dipper screamed...

 _If you people wish for this story to continue simply leave a review._


End file.
